


Enjoy the silence

by nihilisten



Series: Wszystkie drogi prowadzą do Jorvik [10]
Category: Star Stable Online
Genre: Coming Out, Kinda, Other
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-16 17:54:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16500011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nihilisten/pseuds/nihilisten
Summary: Syntax robi coming-out.





	Enjoy the silence

Niektóre rzeczy nie musiały zostać wypowiadane. Nie było nic dziwnego w tym, że podczas wspólnego spacerowania czasem napotka się rękę drugiej osoby, a na domówce siądzie się odrobinę za blisko. Ani w tym, że czasami spojrzenia krzyżowały się na znacznie dłużej, niż nakazywały pozory. Słowa? One mogły tylko wyrządzić krzywdę, jak to śpiewał Dave Gahan na winylu z 1990 roku – tym oryginalnym, który Florencia przywiozła z Londynu (wraz z naręczem innych winyli, kaset i CD), a który Syntaxowi wyjątkowo przypadł do gustu.

Oczywiście poza spacerami i domówkami istniały też inne sposoby spędzania czasu. Florencia właśnie trzeci raz ogrywała Syntaxa w Mario Kart, otrzymując od niego już tylko niezbyt zaskoczone westchnienia, okazjonalnie ciche mamrotanie niewprawionego gracza. Później jej głowa znalazła się na jego kolanach, ich oczy się spotkały i w zwyczajnym scenariuszu dalej nastąpiłoby coś całkowicie spodziewanego… lecz tym razem Syntax odezwał się tonem, który do czegoś tu nie pasował.

– Możemy pogadać o czymś poważnym?

Flo zamrugała, ale nawet nie drgnęła, patrząc z dołu pod dziwnym kątem na jego twarz, usiłując odczytać z niej cokolwiek. Kiedy jej się to nie udało, dała za wygraną.

– Nie strasz, tylko mów o co chodzi – prychnęła, odkładając pada na bok.

– No dobra… – Syntax nieco nerwowo poprawił okulary, chociaż ekspresję miał zadziwiająco spokojną. – Wiesz, że bardzo cię lubię – zaczął.

– O nie. – Florencia wywróciła oczami. – Tak się nie zaczyna rozmowy o zerwaniu.

– Co?! Jakim zerwaniu?

Znienacka haker spłonął rumieńcem, wywołując u dziewczyny napad śmiechu. Śmiech ten jednak posiadał w sobie minimalny pierwiastek ulgi – oburzenie Syntaxa przynajmniej nie wskazywało, że rzeczywiście zamierzał zakończyć relację.

– Do tego i tak potrzebna jest zgoda dwóch stron – dorzuciła ze uśmieszkiem Florencia.

– Weź już daj spokój. Ja zupełnie nie o tym. – teraz nadeszło wahanie; Syntax jeszcze raz poprawił okulary, a potem kolejny. Jego dłoń z wymanikiurowanymi paznokciami lekko drżała. – Właściwie chcę zapytać… czy ty to odwzajemniasz?

Sekunda ciszy, druga, trzecia, podczas których Syntax mógłby wpaść w panikę, gdyby po nich nie nastąpiła co najmniej rozbawiona mina Flo. Prawie jakby się z niego nabijała. Z drugiej strony, przecież sam zaczął tę rozmowę. Tylko że ona miała wyglądać zupełnie inaczej!

– Nie żeby coś, serio. Ale mam głowę między twoimi nogami (może nie w tym sensie, ale jednak), znam twoje różne sekrety i upodobania, widziałam cię w samych gaciach, a ty jeszcze musisz pytać?

– Nie no… bo… – tym razem rumieniec nie był w stanie powstrzymać Syntaxa przed ciągnięciem tematu. Widocznie chciał mieć to już za sobą. – Może zauważyłaś, że jestem niebinarny.

Tym razem ciszy nie było w ogóle:

– To o to chodziło? Zauważyłam już dawno.

Syntax przez minimalną chwilę wyglądał na zaskoczonego, jednak szybko zaskoczenie przerodziło się w ciekawość. Otworzył usta, by coś powiedzieć, ale wtedy Florencia uciszyła go, biorąc go za rękę. A potem podniosła się do siadu, co w zamyśle miało chyba dodać powagi jej słowom. Rezultat był zupełnie odwrotny.

– Zamknij się już, okej? Zakochałam się w tym niebinarnym idiocie, któremu wydawało się, że to mi robi jakąś różnicę. Ale nie robi. Coś jeszcze? – wyszczerzyła się.

– Jesteś paskudna. – żachnął się Syntax. – To miała być poważna rozmowa.

– Powaga jest tu zbędna. Byłam już w związkach z dziewczynami i chłopakami, to czemu nie z tobą? A poza tym – Florencia nie dała zaskoczonemu Syntaxowi chwili na wtrącenie – trochę masz zapłon, nie sądzisz?

Na tę aluzję Syntax, nie mogąc powstrzymać uśmiechu, z zażenowaniem odwrócił wzrok. Nawiasem mówiąc, w niczym nie zmniejszyło to dystansu między ich twarzami, bo Florencia nadal się w niego wpatrywała.

Tym razem cisza nie wydawała się ani trochę ciężka ani niezręczna.

– Przy okazji, skończyłeś tamten utwór, nad którym pracowałeś?

– Prawie… Niewiele zostało.

– Może mi pokażesz?

– Później…

Nie, niektóre rzeczy nie musiały być wypowiadane. A niektóre po wypowiedzeniu tylko zyskiwały na wartości.

Przez chwilę jednak – niewątpliwie – słowa miały pozostać jako nieużywany środek komunikacji.


End file.
